


Personal

by farfromthelousyheadlines



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, F/M, First Post, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter is doing his best, Songfic, Spiderman without the hyphon, bc yay for diverse sexualities, i just love heartbroken Peter, it looks better, kinda angsty, mj's in here too, reader's new fling is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfromthelousyheadlines/pseuds/farfromthelousyheadlines
Summary: You can't handle Peter being Spiderman. Peter can't handle losing you. You think he should stop taking it so personally.





	Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Personal by HRVY :) follow my tumblr if you like this bc I will 100% forget to post on here: @farfromthelousyheadlines

{ _I don't know_   
_Why you'd do this to me_   
_You're so cold_   
_You'd be playing, like,_ }

 

To say Peter Parker was having a bad day was an understatement.

He had woken up late, arrived to school even later, and most likely failed a surprise Pre-Calc exam. Even his body had boycotted itself, aching and leaving him to randomly wince throughout the day as he walked to his classes. The few extra hours of patrol that he had taken the past day were shown through fresh bruises on his torso. He had just taken them to get his mind off things. 

Things that, apparently, were the only thing Ned wanted to talk about. 

"I'm just saying, Peter," Ned muttered, sticking a small straw into a juice box and glancing at his best friend. "You can't honestly say that you're alright. I haven't seen you this bad sinc-well, ever." 

That, he could agree with. He had been stealing **pitiful** glances at you all through lunch and gone as far as to even switch sides with Ned to keep you in his line of sight. 

The distance between you two, both emotionally and physically, made him want to fling himself out of a window. You were sat two tables ahead of him and currently laughing like your life depended on it next to some kid he had in history. 

Peter's chest constricted. He could remember two, maybe three, times that he had made you laugh like that in your time as a couple. Even whenever you two were simply best friends, the most he could get was a loud snort. 

No one would have guessed that you two had even been remotely associated from the scene playing out now. No one would have guessed that you had been each other's first kiss or that he could have made you blush with just a smile. No one would have known that you made his knees buckle and his hands sweat simply by existing. 

You had always been good at covering your tracks after making a mistake. 

 

{ _I got told_   
_Danger follows everywhere you go_   
_But, I still be like,_ }

 

He had a good idea why you were doing this, though. On what could have caused you to ignore him for this long. 

Almost two weeks ago, he had caught a robbery earlier than expected, leaving him to suit up and go on a short patrol before his real one. Upon his return, though, he had noticed a few crucial details.

One: his bedroom door was open.

Two: there was an extra body in his room. An extra body that caused his spidey-senses to go on high alert, making him acutely aware of the surprised look on your face. 

Three: his girlfriend was standing in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?!" Peter whispered-yelled, shutting his window and webbing his door shut in one motion. "You said you had to study!" 

"With you! I had a study date wit-with Spiderman!" 

Peter's fingers fumbled for the button on his suit. His suit deflated around him and was quickly kicked under his bed, leaving him in just boxers. 

The scene was so familiar yet so alien that he could scream. 

A tense silence followed. You, having no idea what to say, stayed silent whilst Peter, not having any way to vocalize his thoughts, stuttered out a single sentence. 

"I'm Spiderman." 

And with that, you had turned and left. 

 

{ _This' the part where I'm gonna get hurt_   
_I never listened but I didn't deserve it_   
_I was young and she was my first love_   
_But, they say you live and you learn, like,_ }

 

"Ned?" 

"Yeah, Peter?" 

"Is Yellow talking to you?" Color codenames had always been that of an inside joke between your group of friends. 

"Yeah, Peter." 

The curly haired boy frowned. You had ignored all of his texts since yesterday's encounter and he was starting to worry. 

Scratch that, he was completely **panicking**.

He could see you scribbling aimlessly in a chemistry textbook in front of you from his desk. Were you mad at him for not telling you? Worried he didn't trust you? What was going on inside your head? 

The bell rang, making Peter shove everything off his table into his backpack and hurry after you. 

"Hey! Plea-just, come on!" Scrambling in front of you, Peter held up his hands in surrender. "Talk to me?" 

Your eyes shot down to your shoes as you moved to walk past him. Peter grabbed your hand, making you look at him, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab your..sorry. I'm sorry. I trust you, so, so, much. You are singlehandedly the most important person in my li-" 

You tore your hand from his, frowning a little at the sting it caused. You glanced up at Peter, gave him a hard stare, and turned back around. You had even started walking away. Until you heard him softly mutter, in a hallway full of people, "So, you're really not gonna listen?" 

"We're through, Peter," you said, voice soft as ever even through the harsh words. "I'm done." 

"I love you." 

A beat of silence. 

"I'm done," you repeated. You gave him a sad smile and turned just as the next bell rang. 

 

{ _She gon' mess with your head_ }

 

Whoever created 7 Minutes in Heaven clearly made it for the sole purpose of confusing Peter Parker at a party he hadn't wanted to go to in the first place. 

Dorky, sweet, Peter Parker, who's lips were currently moving against his ex-girlfriend's lips like they had never left. A week ago, this would have been normal. Now, however, Peter was left dazed and confused in a closet as you hastily pulled away from him. 

You gave him a once over, muttered a regretful "Oh, God," and left the party entirely. 

 

{ _And she'll flirt with your friends_ }

 

"My _history partner_?" 

MJ shrugged and kept her dark eyes on the book in front of her. "All I heard was that she's 'all over some partner of her ex's'. And you're the ex, so." 

Peter warily glanced towards your table and sure enough, his friend had been right. He let his head fall and bang against the lunch table before letting out a muffled scream.

Ned, after a few minutes of silence, began to stack his french fries on Peter's head. 

He got to 15. 

 

{ _Make you wish you were dead_ }

 

Peter winced through his window, holding his side and yanking off his mask. He shut the window behind him.

Bank robberies, apparently, were not fun when you were distracted. 

He flopped onto his bed before a picture on his nightstand caught his eye. 

His window was open once more in an instant, a sharp breeze coming through his room as he webbed out of his room and leaving a picture of a bright and smiling you fluttering to the ground. 

That was when he starting taking extra hours for patrol. 

 

{ _Every time she moves on, she says,_ }

 

"Don't take it personal." 

"Don't ta-" Peter cut himself off with a scoff, giving you an incredulous look. "How am I not supposed to take this personal?" 

People were brushing past you in the crowded hallway, making you acutely aware of how loud you two were being. You had just gotten out of lunch, having been stopped by a certain masked hero and interrogated.

"Just forget it, Peter," you muttered, shouldering your bag and turning away from him once more. "I'm done." 

The scene reminded him exactly of what you had said two weeks ago. His heart hurt in the same way, too. 

 

{ _Who else knows?_   
_All my friends have been blowing up my phone_   
_But, I still be like,_ }

 

"Peter."

"Hm?" 

"Peter."

"What, Ned?" 

"Peter!" 

Peter rolled his eyes, turning to his best friend. His face softened once he saw the urgent look on Ned's face and the piece of paper in his hand. He glanced at his chemistry teacher, making sure she was faced towards the board, and snatched the note from Ned's hand. 

He regretted reading it almost immediately. 

There, in Ned's scratchy handwriting, was what he was sure was going to be his cause of death. 

'Yellow and HP are officially together.' 

HP made the quick translation to 'history partner' almost instantly in his head. 

 

{ _She won't do you no favors_   
_Beautiful, but she dangerous_   
_She was only gonna break you_   
_Drive me crazy, like,_ }

 

Today marked a month since you had found out Peter was Spiderman. A month since Peter's heart had been shattered. 

Three weeks since he had kissed you because of a party game. 

Two weeks since he had started his extra patrol hours and had found out you were with HP. 

One week since he had saved you during a mugging and you'd clung to him like you used to. One week since you softly said, "I miss you," in his ear and he found out you had broken up with his history partner. One week since he walked you home and you gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks. 

Two days since he had seen you on patrol. Two days since you two had a normal conversation. Two days since you had kissed him, again, and his heart had flipped in his chest. Two days since he had allowed hope, the product of optimism, into his chest. 

It had been three minutes since he found out you had a new fling. His chest felt empty. 

 

{ _She gon' mess with your head_   
_And she'll flirt with your friends_   
_Make you wish you were dead_ }

 

Peter couldn't quite remember when he started yelling at you, or when you started yelling back. 

He couldn't remember being invited to this party in the first place. Couldn't even remember Liz's smile when he said yes to going.

All he could think was of how angry he was, how heartbroken, how scared. He let you know so, too. 

"And you know," Peter said through slight tears, "I understand. I completely understand why you'd want to leave. I know who I am.

"I know what I am. I know I'm in love with you. I know you make me feel like I can't breath because of how nervous I am around you. I know you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I know you chose the codename Yellow for yourself because you always thought that you would be yellow if you were a color. I always thought you'd be pink." He chuckled quietly. A few stray tears fell off his face. "Soft, loving pink. Pink, who can't handle me being Spiderman and I know it." 

A pause. 

You looked at Peter through your own misty eyes, wiping your eyes and nodding towards a door next to you two. "Come on, Pete." 

 

{ _Every time she moves on, she says,_ }

 

You had the decency to drop your gaze from his, staring at your shoes as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing to exist. 

You two were now standing outside in a tense silence. 

"This _is_ about me, right?" Peter blurted out. "Th-the me in the suit, I meant." 

That made you laugh dryly. 

"You're the same inside the suit as you are outside of it, Blue." 

His heart fluttered at the inside joke despite his growing worry at your apathetic tone. Did that mean Peter Parker was also your hero, just as much as Spiderman? The long-term nickname had to be a good sign, right? 

He met your gaze and his heart stopped. 

Wrong. 

"That's not a good thing," You continued. It was like you could read his mind. "Peter can get hurt just as much as Spidey can." 

You took a small step towards him, the pressure of your fingers making his heart flip even as they found the Spider on his suit under his shirt; a soft accusation. You smiled bitterly. 

"You destroyed us the second you put on that suit, Peter." 

His heart dropped. You were staring at him with amused indifference, an odd contradiction yet, you made it work. 

His mouth, however, still refused to work. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly say. The only semi-coherent thought running through his head was a panicked mantra of 'please don't do this again'. 

"Hey," A new voice cut in from behind you, making you both turn. 

There was the current object of your attention, standing and taunting Peter with how attractive they were. How improved they were compared to him. "You coming back in?" 

You nodded and took a step from Peter. 

Peter felt sick. He couldn't believe that even after every moment you two had had and all the times he had patrolled near your apartment just so he could sleep easier knowing you're safe, you were still going to turn and inevitably mutter the same sentence. 

He may as well have it tattooed at this point. He knew it was coming.

"Don't take it personal."

**Author's Note:**

> this was good in theory I promise :')


End file.
